Sanguine's Champion
by Oreo Stories
Summary: A perverted teen get's abducted by Sanguine and turned into an impossibly busty khajiit in the land of skyrim. Watch as he... she... it has adventures with wolves humping her, married men wolf whistling at her, and Braith getting the snot kicked out of her. Please note that this story will eventually have sex. Lots and lots of sex.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Skyrim or its characters. The only thing I do own is my OC Krin'Dar. I might as well get a few warnings out of the way: This story contains things such as Furry, Scaly, Bestiality, Futanari, Lolicon, Possibly Shotacon, Incest, Breast Growth, and maybe others. If you don't know what some of those are, look them up before reading this.

"This is regular Talking"

_This is thinking/reading_

**This is shouting (both kinds)**

_**Story Start**_

It was an average day in Virginia; Norfolk to be exact. It was summer, and, like usual, it was hot. In one house, there was a teenage boy playing skyrim. He was creating a new character, trying to decide what to be now that he had installed some mods. After he finished, he took a look at his character. She was a khajiit with dark brown fur, one earring in each ear, and a black splotch of war paint on the left side of her face; she had black stripes and shoulder-length hair. The teenager moved the weight slider up to maximum, and his character's breasts ballooned. They went from above average to each being as big as she was. You can see how much of a pervert he was. He pressed the R button to make her name, and typed in what he thought was a good khajiiti name: Krin'Dar. He pressed enter, and a swirling light started to come out from his computer. It grew until it was big enough for a person to go inside, which was exactly what happened.

The boy slowly started to wake up.  
"So, you're finally awake" he heard a strangely enticing and demonic voice.  
"I was looking for someone who could be my champion, and you seem to fit the bill. Perverted, lazy, a lack of self-control, you'll do just fine."  
The boy held his head in pain, but was surprised to find fur on his hand. Something else felt off. He looked at it and found his hand to be covered in dark brown fur, and with only four fingers.  
"Oh, I see that you found some differences from your last form" the voice laughed. The boy looked up only to find a man with charcoal black skin that had glowing red markings, long horns that came out of his scalp, and glowing blood red eyes. The boy felt something wet between his legs; he reached his hand down, brushing a large, soft, furry object that sent pleasure tingling into him at the touch. He kept reaching until he felt his groin. His penis was erect, and possibly bigger than before; below that, however, was nothing except a small slit. He felt around it, getting even more pleasure than before.

"I see that you figured out the new you" the demonic man said. "Who do you think you are?"

"I… I… I'm my character… although the penis was unexpected considering I'm female" the boy, now a girl said.

"Yes, I decided to include that because they're harder to get rid of than other sexual body parts. That and you can experience both sides of pleasure." The demonic man replied, chuckling afterwards. "I think that it's time for you to go out into Nirn and experience pleasure as it should be. Goodbye!"

The newly turned hermaphrodite slowly woke up for a second time. She looked around only to find herself in a town that appeared to have recently burned down. She felt something wrapping around her chest and groin, and looked down to see herself wearing a tube top that barely covered her nipples, a thong, and nothing else. She groaned and looked around for something to better cover herself. After some rooting around, she found an intact dresser and looked inside. In it were a of threadbare burlap pair of pants and shirt. She picked it up only for it to be covered in a red glow and change into what she was currently wearing.

"**DAMNIT!**" she screamed so loud, it almost made a shockwave. She was so angry that she punched a wall. The only problem is that the wall shimmered when her hand met it and the hand disappeared through.

"What the hell?"

She felt around with her hand and grasped something metallic and slightly sharp. She pulled her hand out and in it was a small dagger. There was a note attached to it which read: _Dear Krin'Dar (after all, that was going to be your character's name), I felt that you would die without any sort of weapon, so I gave you a free dagger. Feel free to keep it, after all, its crap to most adventurers._

The newly dubbed Krin'Dar sighed and wondered what to do with the weapon. Then, she felt leather around her left thigh. She felt for it and found a holder for her dagger. She put the dagger in the holder with another sigh. At least it knew she was left-handed.

Krin'Dar was walking down the snowy path not feeling cold at all. Maybe it was the fur. She sighed at the thought of her being an unrealistically busty cat-girl in skyrim; it was pretty weird. Suddenly, a great Roar was heard, and a black dragon soared over her head. Krin'Dar looked up in fright and saw the beast looking down at her.

"**Dohvakiin, Aal Him Dur Laat Mahfaeraak" **it shouted out; the dragon then flew off.

"What the FUCK!" Krin'Dar yelled. First, she got turned into a ridiculously busty cat-girl by a demon, then she found out that clothes transform into skimpier versions of themselves and now a dragon laughed at her expense! Unfortunately, all of the screaming she was doing attracted a wolf. It snuck up from behind and leapt at her… and proceeded to hump her leg.

Krin'Dar screamed in shock at the wolf with a volume so loud, it made the wolf run off. However, before it could get away, she grabbed her dagger and threw it at the wolf so hard that it killed it, even though the blade didn't touch it. Krin'Dar walked over to the corpse and touched it only for a menu to pop up. It had two things listed in it: a wolf pelt and an iron dagger. She touched the word 'dagger' and suddenly she felt slightly heavier. She touched the phrase 'wolf pelt' and she again felt heavier. Remembering what had happened earlier, Krin'Dar reached out and saw her hand disappear. She then grasped the dagger and pulled it out. Satisfied with her new knowledge, she proceeded to walk along the path.

**_Chapter_ _End_**


	2. Chapter 2

Skyrim, its characters, and anything else I may include do not belong to me; only my Original Character Krin'Dar belongs to me, everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Refer to chapter 1 for any other warnings.

_**Story Start**_

Today was not my day. I started a new game on my heavily modded Skyrim only to become my character, who, by the way, had breasts larger than she was and a new penis that looked like it belonged on a small horse. A well-endowed horse perhaps, but a small one none the less; how does that monster hide in a thong? My head had finally cleared from the fog of what I assumed was my change. Hopefully it won't happen again; I don't want to make people's ears bleed.

I was walking along a path that gradually got greener as I went downhill. After a minute or two, I came across three stones that looked suspiciously like penises. A brief thought came into my head about sliding my ass down on one of those until I had carved rock coming out of my mouth. Damn, why did _that_ come into my thoughts? I thought I heard that suave, demonic man's voice chuckling, but I dismissed it. I remembered that the stones gave you boosts to learning certain skills in-game, so I tentatively poked the thief stone. A light beamed out of the stone and shot into the heavens. If I could only make people do that with a touch… No! Bad thoughts! This time, I knew I heard the laughter.

I was walking down the path again when I felt a tingling in my head. Suddenly, I knew that there were three wolves ahead of me. I could pinpoint which direction each of them were in; unfortunately, they were together. I felt muscles in my fingers moving; I looked at my hands only to see inch-long claws pop out of my finger-tips. Well, at least I'm not completely defenseless. I moved towards the spot I somehow knew they were in and prepared myself for a battle only to find a canine orgy in progress. A male, a female, and a hermaphrodite wolf were all mating right in front of me until I walked in front of them. The male looked over at me and started drooling, the futa one looked and appeared to have mixed feelings, and the female started snarling. She was probably jealous that her mates preferred me. Again, more bad thoughts! Why should I even care if a couple of wolves want to mate with me? If anything, I should be appalled! I heard the laugh again and suddenly, I felt something inside me snap. I threw my dagger at the female and it hit, blade first, into her head; the other wolves then ran away. I got the loot and tried to continue on the path to who knows where, but my enemy sense tingled again. I sensed that there was a cave to my right, into the forest. In front of the cave was another enemy. I saw a dirt path going in that direction, so I turned off towards it.

There was a man up ahead wearing a skirt, shoes, and gloves made of fur. He took one look at me, giving my boobs special attention, and nearly came at the sight of me. I think can guess how many times he's seen a pretty girl lately.  
"S-stay back!" he cried. I slowly walked up to him, making sure to sway my hips and jiggle my tits. He then fainted; I could see a bulge in his skirt, and white, almost yellowed goop dripping from it. Damn, I'm good! I touched him to open up the interface and saw that he was carrying 5 gold, fur armor, fur bracers, fur shoes, and an iron short sword; I took everything, even the fur armor with cum on the inside.

I wondered how to equip it and, lo and behold, an interface popped up with icons indicating everything, weapons, armor, potions, scrolls, food, ingredients, books, keys, and miscellaneous items; currently, I was on the page for armor. I touched the icons for the fur armor and found myself wearing the now clean skirt. It then glowed red and changed into a fur micro-mini-skirt, a fur vest, and a very revealing bra. I face-palmed and wondered if I would ever get to wear something that wasn't revealing. I reached out for my pocket-space as I now dubbed it and brought out the sword. A sheath appeared for it on my right hip and I put it in its resting place. I then decided to venture into the cave. Wait, I have to kill this guy first. Okay, now I can go in.

_**Story End**_


End file.
